ultimate_baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200216-history
Baby Santa's Music Box
Baby Santa's Music Box is the sixth Movie Because Was We Having The Baby Einstein Christmas Special created by Julie Clark Baby Santa’s Music Box Is Brought by Baby Santa. Lights, ornaments, sleigh bells, stockings, presents, winter scenes, happy children, and jolly Santas provide a colorful canvas for some of the most joyous holiday music written Baby Santa's Music Box December 30, 2000 # Baby Santa's Music Box 2000 December 30, 2000 # Baby Santa's Music Box 2001 June 16, 2001 # Baby Santa's Music Box 2002 November 23, 2002 # Baby Santa's Music Box 2003 December 17, 2003 # Baby Santa's Music Box 2004 October 30, 2004 Characters # Rudolph The Reindeer (2000-2003) # Rudy The Reindeer (2004) # Morris The Moose # Penelope The Penguin # Mark The Penguin # Waldo The Walrus # Bard The Dragon # Misty The Mouse Musical Selections # Jingle Bells - Traditional # The Dreidel Song - Traditional # Deck the Halls - Traditional # Bring a Torch, Jeannette Isabella - France # Joy to the World - Traditional # 12 Days of Christmas - Caribbean Style # Jingle Bells - Traditional # Oshogatsu (The New Year) - Japan # German Dance No. 3, “Sleigh Ride” - Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart # Snowbird on the Ashbank - Appalachia # We Wish You a Merry Christmas - Traditional # The Wexford Carol - John Rutter # Trepak (Russian Dance) - Peter Tchaikovsky # Tea (Chinese Dance) - Peter Tchaikovsky # Hanukkah, Oh Hannukah - Traditional # Silent Night - Traditional # Hallelujah Chorus - George Fredrick Handel Toys # 3 Blocks on a String By: Aldik # Golden Scarlet Maple Leaf Ornament By: Christopher Radko # Season Squeakings By: Christopher Radko # Snow Gift Garland By: Christopher Radko # Snowman Holding Gifts Ornament By: Christopher Radko # Star Reflector Ornament By: Christopher Radko # United We Stand Ornament By: Christopher Radko # Holly Jolly Rocking Santa By: Christmas Fantasy # Cow Puppet By: Dakin # Frost Chickadee By: Department 56 # Light-up Christmas Tree By: Department 56 # Loading the Sleigh By: Department 56 # North Pole Animated Train with Track By: Department 56 # Rockin’ Rollers Santa Skier By: Department 56 # Snow Globe By: Department 56 # Sparkling Trees By: Department 56 # Red White Swirl Ornament By: Direct Export # Mice in Red Box By: Folkmanis # Dancing Claus Couple By: Gemmy Industries Corporation # Dillard’s Dancing Bear By: Gemmy Industries Corporation # Chris Mouse Tree Topper By: Hallmark # Wooden Rocking Horse By: Hallmark # Fuzzy Snowflake By: Hobby Lobby # Purple Paradise By: Inge-Glass USA, LLC # Santa in Plane By: Kurt Adler # Spun Glass Plane By: Kurt Adler # Windmill By: Kurt Adler # Woodsman Troll Nutcraker By: Kurt Adler # The Rose By: Merck Family’s Old World Christmas # Candy Train By: Midwest # Glass Snowflake By: Midwest # Reindeer Ornament By: Midwest # Dueling Banjo Snowmen By: Mr. Christmas # Square-O-Sel By: Mr. Christmas # The Carousel By: Mr. Christmas # Holiday Express By: New Bright # Tin Wind-up Drumming Solider By: Off the Wall Toys # Bryn Brown Bear Body Puppet By: Platte River Trading # Busy Bouncers: Yuletide Jump By: Possible Dreams # Flights of Fancy: Destination Earth By: Possible Dreams # Flights of Fancy: Santa Drops By: Possible Dreams # Mosaic Ball By: Raz Imports # Large Flat Snowflake By: Regency # ABC Blocks Ornament By: St. Nicks # Elf Ball Ornament By: St. Nicks # Windmill By: St. Nicks # Terry Ducky By: The First Years # Mistletoe Headband By: The Great Pretenders # Reindeer Headband By: The Great Pretenders # Snowman #955109 and #955125 By: T.J. Mitchell Company # Beanie Babies: Fuzz By: Ty # Christmas Tree Ornament Holder By: Vickerman # Dinosaur Ornament By: Vickerman # Silver Disco Ball Ornament By: Vickerman # Red, Yellow, and Green Disco Ball Ornaments By: Vickerman # Purple Disco Ball Ornament By: Vickerman # Snowflake Crystallite By: West Coast Design Studios # Bells (Manufacturer Unknown) # Horse Sticks (Manufacturer Unknown) # Japanese Mobile (Manufacturer Unknown) # Metal Christmas Tree (Manufacturer Unknown) # Ornaments (Manufacturer Unknown) # Penguin Cone Puppet (Manufacturer Unknown) # Poinsettia Ormanament (Manufacturer Unknown) # Reindeer Headband (Manufacturer Unknown) # Reindeer Ornament (Manufacturer Unknown) # Scandinavian Reindeer Ornament (Manufacturer Unknown) # Set of 8 Spun Glass Ornaments: Partridge (Manufacturer Unkown) # Snowflake Ornament (Manufacturer Unknown) # Snowman Ornament (Manufacturer Unknown) # Snowman Snowglobe (Manufacturer Unknown) # Sparkling Pom Poms (Manufacturer Unknown) # Spiral Ornament (Manufacturer Unknown) # Stocking (Manufacturer Unknown) Category:Videos with Warning screens Category:2000 Category:2004 Category:Videos